Wysokie Progi/2
Rozdział II Był to dość duży dwukominowy okręt pasażerski, utrzymujący stałą komunikację między Gdynią a Nowym Jorkiem i Halifaxem po drugiej stronie Atlantyku. Jak wszystkie statki, które ujrzały światło dzienne w stoczniach holenderskich, duńskich czy angielskich, wraz z początkiem bieżącego stulecia, nie mógł się poszczycić ani zbyt wysmukłą linią, ani szczególniejszymi wygodami. Wyglądał jednak korpulentnie i bezpiecznie, a odnawiany i przerabiany niemal co roku wywierał wrażenie schludności, a nawet miejscami młodzieńczej świeżości. – Okręty są jak kobiety – mówił drugi oficer, porucznik Hurny – po trzydziestce, nieprawdaż, wymagają makijażu, ale cieszą się jeszcze powodzeniem tam, gdzie nieprawdaż, nie mają młodszej konkurencji. Za to nie robią niespodzianek i wiadomo już czego trzymać się w postępowaniu z nimi. Jak na swój dojrzały wiek S. S."Sarmatia" poruszała się dość żwawo, robiąc przeciętnie trzynaście węzłów, co w tłumaczeniu na język lądowców równa się dwudziestu kilometrom na godzinę. O ile szybkość ta mogła nie zadawalać pasażerów spieszących w ważnych sprawach do Ameryki, lub z powrotem, o tyle wycieczkowej publiczności wystarczała zupełnie. Ciężka i wysilona praca maszyn na dole okrętu, im było wyżej w jego pokładach i w hierarchii cen biletów, tym mniej dawała się odczuć. Hałas cichł już całkowicie na spacerowym, do kabin zaś pierwszej klasy nie docierało nawet drżenie najniższych, zanurzonych na dobre sześć metrów w wodzie części kadłubu. Tonaż "Sarmatii" wynosił piętnaście tysięcy przy pełnym obciążeniu, którego nie pamiętała już jednak od dobrych lat dwudziestu, to jest od czasu, gdy pod swą pierwotną nazwą "Dagmary" kursowała między Bałtykiem a portami Dalekiego Wschodu z ładunkiem drobnicy w jedną, a z ryżem i herbatą w drugą stronę. Wtedy i wnętrze jej nie było jeszcze zabudowane w obecny sposób, nie było tam małych, biało lakierowanych kabin, wyłożonych czerwonymi chodnikami, lecz tylko ogromne magazyny, gdzie piętrzyły się worki i skrzynie, skrzynie i worki. Kajuty istniały tylko na głównym pokładzie, no i dla rzadko trafiających się bogatych podróżnych na pokładzie mostowym. "Dagmara" była bowiem statkiem towarowym. Odkąd zmieniła imię i zaczęła pływać pod polską banderą, przewoziła przeważnie emigrantów do Ameryki i reemigrantów do kraju. W okresie jednak najmniejszego ruchu wychodźczego służyła jako okręt wycieczkowy i wypoczynkowy, a w związku z tym przyozdabiała się nowymi lakierami, nowym urządzeniem kabin i dywanami w salonach, a przede wszystkim odświętnym nastrojem trzepoczących girland, chorągiewek i sznurami wielobarwnych żarówek, rozbawionym tłumem pasażerów, hałasem śmiechów i dźwiękiem dwóch orkiestr: jednej marynarskiej, drugiej cywilnej. Surowość i rygor, panujące na "Sarmatii" podczas normalnych rejsów, ustępowały miejsca serdecznej temperaturze gościnności. Zwierzchnicy załogi byli niejako gospodarzami. Kapitan, oficerowie, inżynier, lekarz okrętowy, intendent uważali za swój obowiązek, za obowiązek czasami naprawdę miły, zajmować się gośćmi, bawić panie, grać w bridge'a z panami, lub pokazywać nieznane im osobliwości, jak radiostację, przyrządy nawigacyjne, maszyny. Wszystkiego tego dowiedział się Ksawery Runicki już w dwie godziny po zainstalowaniu się na "Sarmatii" od bardzo uprzejmego porucznika Hurnego, gdy stojąc na mostkowym pokładzie, obserwowali niknący i zacierający się na horyzoncie kontur Półwyspu Helskiego. Szczęśliwie zaczynała się podróż. Barometr stał wysoko, od północnego zachodu wiał wiatr tak lekki, że nie był w stanie nawet zmarszczyć gładkiej, niczym wypolerowana tafla metalu, powierzchni morza. Niebo ogromne i błękitne, zamykało widnokrąg przezroczystym kloszem, bez najmniejszej skazy. Słońce od podwietrznej przygrzewało mocno w krystalicznie czystym powietrzu, chociaż termometr w cieniu wykazywał zaledwie sześć stopni ciepła. Runicki w futrze i w sportowej czapce, z lornetą morską przewieszoną przez ramię, stał obok porucznika Hurnego i słuchał objaśnień o kolorach różnych mórz i oceanów. Obok raz po raz przesuwali się pojedyńczo lub grupkami współpasażerowie. Zdążyli już rozlokować się po kabinach i teraz łazili po całym okręcie, by przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu od burty po burtę, od dzioba, gdzie ostry przód okrętu wrzynał się w nieruchomą gładź wody, aż po rufę, gdzie piana spod śrub kotłowała się w jednostajnym szumie, układając się aż do opuszczonego widnokręgu, w prostą jak strzała, szeroką taśmę wzburzonej, stratowanej przez cielsko okrętu, drogi. Takie same oględziny przeprowadził już i Ksawery. Pomimo nowości jaką dlań była morska podróż, czuł się nieco rozczarowany. Dość szybko zorientował się w tym labiryncie, jakim wydał mu się okręt na początku, w zdawałoby się niezliczonych przejściach, schodkach, korytarzach i wejściach. Wszystko razem wyglądało to jak hotel, złudzenie to utrwaliło się jeszcze mocniej, gdy zajrzał do baru, gdzie z braku lepszego zajęcia wypił parę kieliszków porto. Wróciwszy nieco zziębnięty do kabiny, zabrał się do rozpakowania rzeczy. W przepisach, które zdążył już przestudiować, wskazywano, iż kufry i większe walizy należy oddać do przechowania. Wobec tego rozlokował w szafie ubrania, obuwie, bieliznę i różne drobiazgi. Wezwany dzwonkiem steward zajął się walizami i oświadczył, że lunch będzie za pół godziny. Wobec tego Ksawery przystąpił do studiowania listy pasażerów. Nieduża welinowa książeczka zawierała spis wszystkich podróżnych według alfabetu. Przy każdym nazwisku był podany zawód oraz numer zajmowanej kabiny. Przede wszystkim z zadowoleniem odnalazł siebie: Ksawery Runicki, ziemianin, kabina nr 5. Łatwo się zorientował, że im mniejszym numerem były oznaczone kabiny, tym kosztowały drożej. Było tylko dwadzieścia kabin jednoosobowych pierwszej klasy, coś czterdzieści dwuosobowych w drugiej i wiele tanich na niższych pokładach. Przejrzał zatem nazwiska z pierwszej i drugiej klasy w nadziei, a raczej w obawie, że w tej masie podróżnych może znaleźć się przecież i ktoś znajomy. Na szczęście nie znalazł nikogo. Natomiast podkreślił sobie kilka nazwisk znanych: hr. Jerzy Dokszycki, ziemianin, prof. Wacław Gniewosz hr. Maria Znaniecka, ziemianka, dr Juliusz Wurm, przemysło wiec i rzecz całkiem niespodziewana – owa ruda aktorka, którą pamiętał ze "Złotej Maski". – Kabina szósta – zauważył – to musi być obok. Rozległ się gong. Runicki wziął papierosy, poprawił przed lustrem włosy i krawat; przypudrował koniec nosa, który wydał mu się nieco zaczerwieniony i zszedł na dół. Sala jadalna, wspólna niestety dla pierwszej i drugiej klasy, mieściła się na pokładzie głównym. Gdyby nie niski sufit i niezbyt gęste podtrzymujące ten sufit kolumienki, przypominałaby zwykłą salę restauracyjną w przyzwoitym hotelu. Cała była zastawiona niedużymi okrągłymi stołami, nakrytymi każdy na sześć osób. W rogu grała na podium orkiestra w marynarskich mundurach. Uprzejmy kierownik sali wskazał Ksaweremu jego miejsce, objaśniając, że stara się zawsze tak dobrać towarzystwo, by każdy stół w swoim kółku czuł się najlepiej. Oczywiście, później można dobrać się inaczej, innymi grupami. – Może pan jednak już teraz ma jakieś życzenia... – O, bynajmniej. Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, kto siedzi przy tym stole? – Ależ służę. Szanowny pan, to raz, – zajrzał do notesu – hrabia Dokszycki, to dwa, generał Przybyś, to trzy, hrabina Znaniecka, to cztery, małżonka generała, to pięć i lekarz okrętowy dr Pasznicki, to sześć. – Wybornie – skinął głową Ksawery. – Może za mało pań – usłużnie uśmiechnął się kierownik sali – ale... Jest tu jedna piękna osóbka, znana artystka warszawska, pani Nieczajówna... Mógłbym zamienić kogoś na nią... Tylko nie wiem. – O nie, nie – żywo przerwał Ksawery – dziękuję panu! – Ja też tak sądziłem właśnie. Ksawery wahał się chwilę, czy usiąść pierwszy, gdy nadszedł podprowadzony przez kierownika starszy pan. Był to Dokszycki. Przedstawili się sobie i zajęli miejsca obok. Dokszycki, niski, szpakowaty blondyn o czerwonej twarzy i w wyłupiastych binoklach na długim orlim nosie robił wrażenie człowieka wiecznie niezadowolonego. Ksawery znał go ze słyszenia, jako namiętnego gracza i człowieka skorego do awantur. Wiedział też, że Dokszycki posiada na Wołyniu nieduży, lecz dochodowy majątek, że ożeniony jest z panną Brejską z Kutnowskiego i że jego pierwszą żoną była jakaś Włoszka, czy Hiszpanka, która popełniła samobójstwo. Ze swej strony Dokszycki słyszał wiele o Ksawerym, o Wysokich Progach i o całym Grójeckiem, zaś matkę Ksawerego, z domu hrabiankę Holimowską, spotykał jako dorastającą panienkę u swoich kuzynów Dowmuntów na Kowieńszczyźnie, jeszcze za dawnych czasów. Rozmowa tedy zawiązała się łatwo dokoła koligacji i znajomości. Nadszedł dr Pasznicki, młody jeszcze, sympatyczny brunet i generałostwo Przybysiowie. On lat około sześćdziesięciu, pucołowaty i obsypany brodawkami, rozsianymi ze zdumiewającą gęstością na ziemistej twarzy, ona, ogromna kobieta, ważąca na oko ze sto kilo, rozrośnięta w biodrach i biuście pomimo na pewno przekroczonej czterdziestki. Oboje zachowywali się z wielką godnością i zaczęli od narzekania na niewygody w kabinie, na zbyt wąskie łóżka, na ciasnotę i na zbyt intensywne ogrzewanie. Generał wspominał, że kiedyś, za dobrych czasów, kiedy był jeszcze oberlejtnantem w siedemdziesiątym szóstym regimencie cesarsko-królewskiej armii, jeździł po Dunaju statkiem znacznie lepszym. Doktor wszczął z generałem polemikę, a Ksawery z niepokojem spoglądał na wolne dotychczas miejsce. Jeżeli i ta Znaniecka okaże się starą babą, przebywanie przy stole nie będzie należało do przyjemności. Tymczasem zapełniały się inne stoły. Ksawery, zerkając raz po raz, zauważył kilka niebrzydkich kobiet i comme il faut ubranych mężczyzn. Przeważnie jednak publiczność była raczej szara, nie umiejąca się ani ubrać, ani trzymać swobodnie. To ostatnie tłumaczyło się zresztą swego rodzaju zażenowaniem, wynikłym ze znalezienia się wśród tłumu ludzi nieznanych, z którymi trzeba będzie spędzić z górą miesiąc czasu, jakby w jednym domu. Już prawie wszystkie miejsca były zajęte. Stoły obficie zastawione zimnymi przekąskami zaabsorbowały uwagę podróżnych. Generał, pochrząkując, zabrał się energicznie do węgorza, nieufnie zerkając ku homarom i langustom, aż wreszcie nie wytrzymał: – Dobre są te raczki? – zwrócił się do Dokszyckiego. – Homary – poprawiła generałowa. – Krewetki?... – niezłe – od niechcenia wyjaśnił Dokszycki i przysunął genarałowi półmisek. – To zimne? – zawahał się generał. – Mnie szkodzą te zimne, panie dobrodziejaszku, delikatesy. Zaraz, panie dobrodziejaszku, dostaję tego, no, wzdęcia. Runicki, obserwując sąsiednie stoły, zauważył, że i tam półmiski z krewetkami i langustami nie cieszą się zaufaniem pasażerów. – Hołota – pomyślał. Sam, chociaż wolałby inne rzeczy, jadł tylko to. Nie bardzo mu smakowały, ale należało się popisać. Zbliżył się starszy steward z kartą win. Dokszycki kazał sobie podać jakąś starkę, Ksawery koniak, doktor kieliszek czystej, generał, zapytawszy o cenę reńskiego, zrezygnował. Szybko sprzątnięto nakrycia po przekąskach i nagle przez dwoje drzwi sali, jak na komendę, szybkim krokiem weszli stewardzi, niosąc długie, wąskie półmiski z sandaczem. W ciągu dwóch minut cała sala była obsłużona. Pani Znaniecka zjawiła się dopiero przy drugim daniu. W kostiumie z grubego tweedu z jasnymi, gładko rozczesanymi na środku głowy włosami, pomimo niewątpliwej trzydziestki, wyglądała bardzo świeżo i apetycznie. Nie była ładna, lecz miała w sobie moc rasy. Przypominała angielską sportslady z tych, jakie się widuje w zagranicznych ilustracjach, w sprawozdaniach z życia high lifu. – Wspaniała – ucieszył się Runicki, dyskretnie podnosząc rękę do nosa, by stwierdzić, że po uścisku dłoni pozostał zapach dyskretnych sportowych perfum. O ile to było przyzwoite prawie nie odrywał od niej oczu. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie. Włosy miała jasnoblond, a oczy niebieskie. Jadła szybko i dużo, ale robiła to z wdziękiem. Wraz z jej przyjściem przy stole od razu ożywiła się atmosfera. Rozmowa stała się ogólna. Przy pomocy szeregu precyzyjnych pytań Runicki do końca lunchu zdołał dowiedzieć się, że pani Znaniecka mieszka w grodzieńszczyźnie, że jest od sześciu lat mężatką, ma córeczkę, że wybrała się "Sarmatią", gdyż w obecnych ciężkich czasach na indywidualną podróż nie może sobie pozwolić, a koniecznie chce poznać Hiszpanię, że jej mąż jeszcze jako kawaler był sekretarzem poselstwa w Madrycie, że poza tym lekarze zalecili jej morską podróż, której trochę się obawia, gdyż nie wie, czy podlega chorobie morskiej, czy nie. – I ja, panie dobrodziejaszku, też tego się boję – zawołał generał – ale podobno wszędzie panuje pogoda. Zresztą mamy tu przecież pana doktora. Rozmowa zeszła na środki przeciw morskiej chorobie i centralną osobą stał się lekarz okrętowy. Ksawery nie bez niezadowolenia stwierdził, że pani Znaniecka zbyt często się zwraca i patrzy na doktora Pasznickiego z innym wyrazem oczu, niż spoglądając na Dokszyckiego lub na generała. – A pan – zwróciła się do Runickiego – ulega pan morskiej chorobie? – Broń Boże – żywo zaprzeczył Ksawery – podróżowałem już okrętami sporo. Nawet duże sztormy nie wywołują u mnie żadnych niedyspozycji. Mówił tak w nadziei, że komunikaty meteorologiczne, zapowiadając pogodę, nie zawiodą. W gruncie rzeczy ogarniała go porządna trema na myśl o Chybotaniu się okrętu, który sunął teraz po Bałtyku, niczym po najrówniejszej szosie. Korzystając z tego, że zdążył już jako tako zapoznać się z "Sarmatią", zaraz po śniadaniu zaofiarował się, jako guide, pani Znanieckiej, która wprost z lądu weszła do kabiny i niczego jeszcze nie widziała. – Mąż przywiózł mnie autem – tłumaczyła, gdy wyszli na pokład – i przez całą noc nie spałam. Ależ tu zimno! – Trzeba koniecznie wziąć futro – powiedział Ksawery. – Mam kabinę drugą, którędy to się przechodzi? – zapytała. – Jesteśmy sąsiadami – wyjaśnił – mój numer jest piąty. Pani pozwoli tędy. Odprowadził ją na górę. Sam prędko narzucił futro i stanął w oczekiwaniu przy schodach. Wtedy właśnie zobaczył ową Nieczajównę. Widział ją dawniej kilka razy w "Złotej Masce" i rok temu w Bristolu, kiedy dla zaimponowania temu idiocie Berhalmowi, posłał jej kwiaty, spięte szpilką od krawata. Teraz wydała mu się zdumiewająco młoda. W jej krótkim, uważnym spojrzeniu dostrzegł jakiś wyraz, którego nie umiał nazwać, wyraz, którego nie znał, a który nagle go zaniepokoił. Nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie przechylił głowę i ukłonił się. Odpowiedziała mu nieznacznym skinieniem i przeszła obok. Już w następnej chwili zastanowił się nad bezsensownością swego ukłonu. Głupi odruch. Jeżeli chodziło o zachowanie dobrych form, ostatecznie nie popełniłem nietaktu. Bądź co bądź są współpasażerami w długiej podróży, ale co sobie taka aktorka może pomyśleć!... Nie był zadowolony z siebie. Nie lubił takich drobnych uchybień. Tego rodzaju ukłon nie zobowiązywał go do niczego, lecz tej Nieczajównie mógł nasunąć przypuszczenie, że uważa się za uprawnionego do ukłonu z powodu kwiatów. Właściwie posłał je wtedy jedynie dla "zadania szyku". Byli całą paczką na premierze. Kasia Rżewska zachwycała się urodą Nieczajówny i dopatrując się wszędzie czegoś erotycznego, i tu stwierdziła, że aktorka przy piosence "Mniej abstrakcji, więcej akcji" specjalnie ustawiła się przed Ksawerym i śpiewała do niego. Kasia zaczęła go nawet podejrzewać o bliższe stosunki z Nieczajówną, czemu wówczas w doskonale wystudiowanym oburzeniu, oburzeniu zbyt gorącym, zaprzeczył. Posłanie kwiatów miało być niejako odszkodowaniem za krzywdzące podejrzenie, a szpilka została wpięta na intencję podrażnienia Pusia Berhalma. Puś oczywiście zaraz nazajutrz rozgadał to wszystko w Ministerstwie Spraw Zagranicznych! W rezultacie przez dłuższy czas utrzymywała się wśród znajomych opinia, że Ksawerego łączą z Nieczajówną bliższe stosunki, to zaś nie przynosiło mu ujmy. Romans z młodą, ładną i znaną, a w związku z tym oczywiście kosztowną aktorką był swego rodzaju dobrą notą, dla której warto było znieść kilka przykrych scen od Miry. Jednak tu, na okręcie, sytuacja przedstawiała się zupełnie inaczej. Tu wypadało ściśle trzymać się własnej sfery; co więcej umyślił jak najbliższe zaprzyjaźnienie się z hrabiną Znaniecką nie wyłącznie ze względów towarzyskich. Podobała mu się naprawdę i spodziewał się, że wywarł na niej równie dodatnie wrażenie. Nie wyobrażał też sobie, by młoda mężatka, wybierając się w tego rodzaju podróż, robiła to bez nadziei natrafienia na romantyczną przygodę. Był też pewien, że, jeśli ktoś, to właśnie on byłby najodpowiedniejszym w takiej przygodzie partnerem. Dlatego aż do wieczora niemal nie rozstawał się z panią Znaniecką. Oprowadzał ją po okręcie, załatwiał wynajęcie leżaków i ustawienie ich w najodpowiedniejszym, a przy tym odosobnionym miejscu na mostowym pokładzie, przynosił pledy z jej kabiny, przy czym stwierdził, że ma bardzo ładne przybory podróżne, jadł z nią razem podwieczorek, a na obiad zeszli jednocześnie. Po krótkim posiedzeniu w barze przy coctailach, kiedy pani Znaniecka udawała się na spoczynek, mógł już na dobranoc powiedzieć jej "pani Marychno". Na okręcie, ludzie, zmuszeni do nieustannego przebywania w jednym i tym samym towarzystwie, znajomią się i zbliżają bardzo szybko. Dopiero około północy, kiedy opustoszały pokłady, zawrócił do swojej kabiny. Mała klitka, na dwa metry szeroka i na trzy długa, z wąskim łóżkiem metalowym, przymocowanym do ściany, z szafą, zamykaną umywalką i z wąską kanapką, pokrytą czerwonym pluszem, przypominałaby przedział sleepingu, gdyby nie okrągłe, nieduże okno okrętowe, gdyby nie pas ratunkowy, wystający z kraty pod sufitem i gdyby nie bariera przy łóżku, broniąca przed spadnięciem w razie silnego chybotania okrętu. Teraz jednak było cicho i spokojnie, ciepło, przytulnie i bezpiecznie. Dzień na okręcie zaczynał się wcześnie. Już wpół do siódmej na korytarzach rozlegał się gong. Śniadanie podawano tylko do dziewiątej. Owoce, wędliny, jaja, dżemy i sery, kawę lub herbatę z doskonałym świeżutkim pieczywem. O jedenastej roznoszono bulion w filiżankach, o pierwszej podawano lunch, o piątej podwieczorek, a o siódmej obiad. W hallu co kilka godzin wyznaczano na mapie położenie okrętu, wywieszano różne zawiadomienia i informacje. Tu też umieszczony był barometr, dzięki czemu przez hall ustawicznie przepływała fala podróżnych. Po pierwszym dniu rozgorączkowania i myszkowania publiczność zdążyła się uspokoić. Pokłady pokryły się gęsto leżakami, na których owinięci w futra i pledy podróżni odpoczywali od jednego posiłku do drugiego. W barach popijano cocktaile, w salonach uformowało się kilkanaście stolików do bridge'a. Ponieważ pani Znaniecka chciała nacieszyć się widokiem morza i świeżym ostrym zapachem powietrza, prawie nie schodzili z pokładu, chociaż wiatr wzmógł się. Nieustanna rozmowa o wspólnych znajomych, o ich małżeństwach, rozwodach, flirtach i skandalach, szybko wyczerpała ten temat. Pani Maria interesowała się jeszcze muzyką i literaturą, ale w tych dziedzinach Ksawery był zupełnie laikiem i mógł jedynie spełnić rolę uprzejmego słuchacza, dość sprytnego, by w odpowiednim miejscu wstawić swoje" oczywiście", a w innym zręcznie strawestować zdanie zasłyszane właśnie przed chwilą. To jednak nie wystarczało do podtrzymania rozmowy, tym bardziej, że pani Znaniecka nigdy nie była pewna słuszności swoich poglądów i wręcz domagała się opinii towarzysza. Dygresja w stronę medycyny też nic nie poprawiła sytuacji, Ksawery stykał się jedynie z kwestiami weterynaryjnymi, sam zaś będąc, dzięki Bogu, zdrowym, nie interesował się medycyną. Że nie znał się na muzyce, z tego nie można mu było robić zarzutów. Po prostu wolno człowiekowi być niemuzykalnym. Natomiast wątłość swojej orientacji w literaturze musiał tłumaczyć i usprawiedliwiać. Gospodarstwo, nawał interesów, obowiązki towarzyskie. Wszystko to pochłania więcej czasu niż go zawiera doba. Urwanie paru godzin dla książki jest wręcz niemożliwością. Dlatego "tych ostatnich rzeczy" nie czytał. W rzeczywistości nie lubił książek. Nudziły go. Skupienie uwagi na losach osób fikcyjnych męczyło nerwy. Kiedyś przeczytał Trylogię Sienkiewicza, później zdobywał się już tylko na powieści kryminalne. Ale tego, ma się rozumieć, nie mógł powiedzieć pani Znanieckiej. Przed wieczorem z tej racji, by nie popaść znowu w podobnie nużące tematy, jak i w realnym zamiarze prędszego dojścia do celu, zmienił ton i rozpoczął zaloty. W tym względzie miał już wyrobioną metodę, którą uważał za najbardziej celową. Było to połączenie brutalnej i pewnej siebie męskości z wytworną formą ataku. Na pierwszy ogień poszło zapewnienie, iż mąż pani Marychny popełnił szaleństwo, pozwalając żonie na tę podróż. On, Ksawery gdyby miał żonę (oczywiście taką żonę), nie puściłby jej na krok od siebie. Nie, bynajmniej nie przez brak zaufania. Przez poczucie wartości takiego skarbu, dla którego zdobycia każdy rabuś gotów jest przecież na największe ryzyko. Pani Znaniecka ze śmiechem powiedziała, że czasy piratów minęły. Był to doskonały moment do zaciśnięcia szczęk, zatopienia wzroku w ciemności, ściągnięcia brwi i wydobycia z siebie jednego tylko, lecz nabrzmiałego treścią słowa: – Szkoda!... Runicki wiedział, że przypomina teraz, że musi przypominać właśnie pirata i że pani Marychna przygląda mu się z uznaniem. Nie należało jednak przeciągać struny i odezwał się: – Jest w pani coś dziwnego, czego nie umiem nazwać... – Czy chodzi panu o wnętrzności? – zaśmiała się, robiąc aluzję do jego nieświadomości w dziedzinie anatomii – mogę to panu ułatwić: wątroba, śledziona, nerki, serce... Uśmiechnął się z przymusem: – Serce zajęte. W wieczystej dzierżawie. – Nie zgadł pan: oddane na własność. – Każdą własność można odebrać. Zwłaszcza dziś. Licytacja, i oto własność dostaje się w ręce najwięcej dającego... Zniżył głos i patrząc jej wprost w oczy zakończył: – Nie wiem, czy to, co posiadam, warte jest setnej części tego serca. Ale byłby to królewski nabytek. Nawet taka malutka cząsteczka. Potrząsnęła głową: – Po pierwsze, jest pan za mało wymagający, a po drugie, cóż za odskok od romantyki do powszechności, od pirata do komornika. Mógłby pan zdobyć się chociażby na zajazd Soplicowa. – Na co? – Na zajazd. – Co pani przez to chce powiedzieć? – speszył się. Na szczęście zbliżył się do nich kapitan z propozycją zagrania w bridge'a. – Zaziębicie się państwo na pokładzie – powiedział, gdy pani Znaniecka oświadczyła, że nie umie grać, a nawet kart nie rozróżnia – no, tak, pozwolą się państwo zaprosić do mnie na kieliszeczek. To nigdy na morzu nie szkodzi. Zgodzili się chętnie. Bądź co bądź, kapitan był tu pierwszą osobą i wizyta w jego kajucie pochlebiała Runickiemu. Jeżeli zaś chodziło o niewątpliwy fakt, że zaproszenie zawdzięczał tylko pani Znanieckiej, która podobała się kapitanowi, nie miał żadnych obaw. Kapitan Turczyna liczył już około pięćdziesiątki, robił wrażenie wiecznie nie umytego, na kilka kroków czuło się odeń alkohol, a poza tym był chudy, jak kościotrup i niemal karykaturalny w swoich małpich ruchach. Mówił straszliwym akcentem polsko-petersburskim i komicznym językiem, w którym mieszały się słowa rosyjskie z angielskimi, a francuskie kończyły się ozdobą polskich końcówek. Śmiał się przy tym cienko i zgrzytliwie niczym zarzynany kogut, lecz z tym wszystkim był dzielnym marynarzem, starym wygą, który słynął z tego, iż w ciągu całej swojej kariery nie tylko nie zatopił, lecz nie uszkodził żadnego okrętu. Znał jak własną kieszeń wszystkie porty świata, brał udział w kilku bitwach morskich jako komendant pancernika, jego podwładni zapewniali, że swymi wspomnieniami mógłby wypełnić setki sensacyjnych powieści. On sam jednak bez amatorstwa i bardzo rzadko mówił o sobie, i o swoich przeżyciach, i o morzu. Z pasażerami rozmawiał dość chętnie, lecz tamtych kwestii unikał. Wkrótce nadszedł doktor Pasznicki, majtek podał kawę i alkohol. Ksawery, który wdał się w rozmowę z kapitanem, niechętnie spoglądał na lekarza, flirtującego z panią Znaniecką. Byli tak sobą zajęci, że pani Marysia nie dostrzegła nawet najczulszych spojrzeń Runickiego. W pół godziny później odprowadzając ją do kabiny, był ostentacyjnie zimny. – Tak, proszę pani – odpowiadał krótko – nie proszę pani... – Co panu jest? – zdziwiła się. – Och, nic! Neurastenia. – Pan i neurastenia?... Ależ pan tryska zdrowiem! Zniecierpliwił się: – Bardzo panią przepraszam, że ośmielam się być zdrowym. – Nie robię z tego panu zarzutu. – Jednak pozwolę sobie zauważyć – wycedził – że stan nerwów nie ma nic wspólnego ze zdrowiem. – Szkoda – zaśmiała się. – Dobranoc pani – ukłonił się sztywno. – I panu życzę przyjemnego snu. – O nie. Ja jeszcze wracam do baru. Zdaje się, że będę dziś pił przez całą noc. Przyjrzała się mu z ironicznym błyskiem w oczach: – Zdaje się, że chce mnie pan obciążyć odpowiedzialnością za ten... swój kaprys. – Wybryk chciała pani powiedzieć? – Więc dobrze, wybryk. – Skądże mam obciążać panią?... – Zdaje się, że uzurpuje pan sobie prawo wyłączności co do mego towarzystwa. – Chcę je zdobyć – odpowiedział, robiąc ponurą minę. – Niech się pan nie trudzi... – Gdyż?... – podjął. – Gdyż się nie opłaci. – Zobaczymy. – Pan zobaczy. Ja widzę to już teraz. Czuł się obrażony i z trudem ukrywał złość. Chciał jednak powiedzieć jej coś przykrego, by chociaż w ten sposób zemścić się: – Ha, trudno – rozłożył ręce – głową muru nie przebiję. – Właśnie – podchwyciła – od początku miałam takie wrażenie, że pan należy do typu ludzi czyhających na zdobycze... łatwe. – Tak?... Nie powiem, żeby i pani zdobywanie względów doktora szło zbyt trudno. Pani Znaniecka zmierzyła go roziskrzonym wzrokiem i skinęła głową: – Dobranoc panu. – Dobranoc pani – powiedział, gdy już znikła za drzwiami kabiny. Rozmowa ta wytrąciła go z równowagi i rzeczywiście zamierzał uspokoić się przy pomocy alkoholu. Niestety była już godzina późna i bary pozamykano. Zły na siebie położył się spać i zasnął przy obmyślaniu zemsty. Nazajutrz przystąpił do realizacji tej zemsty. Wstał wcześniej, zjadł śniadanie i wśród rozlokowujących się na pokładzie zaczął wypatrywać kogoś, kto by mógł być karą dla pani Znanieckiej. Ta lustracja jednak nie dawała na razie rezultatu. Żadna z obserwowanych kobiet nie wyglądała ani dość szykownie, ani dość ładnie, by wystarczyła na wywołanie uczucia zazdrości u tamtej. A należało się spieszyć. Pani Znaniecka zaraz po śniadaniu wyjdzie na pokład i musi już od razu zobaczyć go z inną kobietą. I w tym właśnie momencie Ksawery dostrzegł Nieczajównę. Stała sama przy burcie, wpatrując się w morze. W tanim brązowym futerku i w berecie, w nieco nieodpowiednich pantofelkach na zbyt wysokim obcasie, nie wyglądała dostatecznie elegancko, ale przecież możliwie. Za to jej miedziane włosy w słońcu połyskiwały wręcz wspaniale, no, a uroda nie pozostawiała nic do życzenia. Przeszedł dwa razy obok, namyślając się, czy zacząć. Ostatecznie byłoby wcale rozsądne zapewnienie sobie na czas podróży przyjemnej towarzyszki, która by w przelotnym romansiku nie widziała nic zdrożnego. Do wczorajszego wieczora był przeświadczony, że najodpowiedniejszym do tego obiektem byłaby pani Znaniecka. I dziś zupełnie stracił nadzieję. W każdym razie perspektywa długich zabiegów bez gwarancji. Co innego z tą. Taka aktorka z natury rzeczy musi być łatwa. Poza tym nie będzie wymagała szczególniejszych względów. Nie uroi też sobie żadnych praw. Co najwyżej za jej ustępliwość trzeba będzie zapłacić jakimś pierścionkiem, czy naszyjnikiem. W Paryżu takie rzeczy (nawet w dobrym guście) nie kosztują drogo. Zresztą warta jest porządnej ceny. Jest wspaniale zbudowana, ma fenomenalnie kolorową cerę i usta prawie perwersyjne. Przy rudych włosach, przy całej tej wyzywającej urodzie wyglądała jednak zdumiewająco świeżo, niemal dziewczęco. Im dłużej przyglądał się, tym mocniej utwierdzał się w postanowieniu. Uprzytomnienie faktu sąsiedztwa kabin, a zatem wyjątkowej wygody, zrobiło resztę. Korzystając z tego, że Nieczajówna odwróciła głowę, szerokim gestem zdjął czapkę i powiedział z uśmiechem: – Dzień dobry pani! Nie za duży tu wiatr? – Nie – potrząsnęła głową – lubię to. Ściągnął rękawiczkę z prawej ręki: – Pani pozwoli, że się formalnie przedstawię. Ksawery Runicki. Właściwie, to jest kiedyś, przed dwoma zdaje się laty, miałem zaszczyt wprawdzie nie osobiście... Ale pani na pewno już tego nie pamięta. – Źle pan ocenia moją pamięć – zaśmiała się i podała mu rękę, wymawiając swoje nazwisko. – To prawdziwy zaszczyt, więcej, niż zaszczyt, to wielka przyjemność dla mnie, szarego rolnika, że pani przy tylu hołdach raczyła zapamiętać i mój. – Byłam wtedy naprawdę speszona. Nawet nie wiedziałam, jak podziękować. – A tu poznała mnie pani? – Oczywiście! Powiedziała to z takim akcentem, że aż się zarumieniła. Runicki dostrzegł to i od razu poczuł wielką pewność siebie. Jednocześnie doszedł do przekonania, że Nieczajówna o wiele efektowniej wygląda z bliska, niż na scenie i że jest bardzo miła. – Jakaż szkoda – westchnął – że nie jadamy przy wspólnym stole. Pani ma miłe towarzystwo? – Owszem. – Ja nie. Nudzę się i obawiam się, że z nudów zacznę jeść tyle, że utyję. Rozmowy przy moim stole nie należą do zajmujących. – Ja myślałam inaczej – zaśmiała się. – Dlaczego? – Robi pan wrażenie bardzo zajętego. – Ja? – oburzył się – kim? – No, nie tymi dwoma starszymi panami, ani tym oficerem marynarki... – To lekarz okrętowy. – Więc i nie lekarzem, ale tą piękną blondynką. – Aż piękną? Czy to nie nadmiar uprzejmości z pani strony? – Rzeczywiście, pan myśli zapewne o jej uszach?... Tak, ma za duże i nieładne. Nogi też są cokolwiek za szczupłe, ale poza tym jest śliczna. Runicki przypomniał sobie nogi i uszy pani Znanieckiej. Aż sam zdziwił się sobie, że dotychczas tego nie zauważył. Naprawdę to ją szpeciło. – Ale pani ma wyrobioną spostrzegawczość – zauważył z uznaniem. – Strach mnie ogarnia na myśl, ile też defektów znajdzie pani we mnie? – Sądzę, że niedużo. – Więc, jednak są! O Boże! – Chyba panu aż tak bardzo nie zależy na tym? – Na czym? – Na urodzie, no i na moim zdaniu... – Dla pani chciałbym być piękny – przymrużył oczy. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się: – Jest pan niebrzydki. – Dziękuję – ukłonił się szarmancko. – Tylko dlaczego pan się tak czesze? Co do mnie obawiałabym się dotknąć pańskich włosów, by nie uszkodzić tej idealnej fryzury. – Proszę. Niech pani je zburzy! – O nie, straciłby pan przez to co najmniej pół godziny na uczesanie. – Mówi to pani takim tonem, jakby dbanie o siebie uważała pani u mężczyzn za coś niepotrzebnego. – Ale pan chyba uważa to za najpotrzebniejsze? Zmieszał się troszkę: – Umie pani mówić impertynencje. – Ależ bynajmniej, nie chciałam panu powiedzieć nic przykrego. – Czy rzeczywiście wyglądam na... gogusia? Oburzyła się szczerze: – Skądże! Jest pan chyba odrobinę próżny i to wszystko. – A pani jest najbardziej czarującą osobą, jaką widziałem. – Nie wierzę. – Słowo daję. I niech pani się nie dziwi, że płacę chlebem za kamień, tak celnie wymierzony do mego ogródka. Runickiemu tak doskonale rozmawiało się z Nieczajówną, że zapomniał nawet o pierwotnym celu, o podrażnieniu pani Znanieckiej i dopiero gdy zobaczył ją objuczoną pledami i widocznie zdążającą do leżaków, ucieszył się sukcesem planu: musiała widzieć ich roześmianych i zajętych sobą. Wczesnym rankiem, kiedy wszystkie pokłady są zalewane wodą, szorowane i sprzątane, leżaki bywają zestawione w wielkie sterty. Ksawery też, zerkając ukosem, widział wybornie, jak pani Znaniecka męczy się wyszukiwaniem swego. Udawał jednak w dalszym ciągu, że jest całkowicie zajęty swą towarzyszką. – Dobrze jej tak – myślał – niech poczuje, jak to wygodnie beze mnie. Po pewnym czasie zaproponował Nieczajównie spacer na dziób okrętu. Przechodząc obok pani Znanieckiej ukłonił się z przesadną grzecznością. Odpowiedziała mu nienaturalnym półuśmiechem, ku jego najwyższemu ukontentowaniu. – Ma za swoje! Całe przedpołudnie spędził z Nieczajówną, oprowadzając ją po okręcie i tłumacząc różne urządzenia. – Pan jednak zna się na tym! – dziwiła się. – O tak, trochę. Dość dużo podróżowałem okrętami. I to nie takimi starymi skorupami, jak nasza "Sarmatia", ale wielkimi nowoczesnymi olbrzymami. – A ja sądzę – mówiła Nieczajówna – że najciekawsza byłaby podróż najmniejszym stateczkiem. Na przykład żaglowcem. Wyobrażam sobie, jak podczas burzy skacze taka łupinka na falach. Niczym piłka. To dopiero emocja. – Zapewne – przytaknął – ale brak wygód... – No, i morska choroba. Podobno im mniejszy okręt, tym o nią łatwiej. Czy to bardzo przykre? Runicki zaśmiał się: – Ja myślę. – A pan często chorował? – O, nie. Ja nie ulegam morskiej chorobie. – A ja, niech pan sobie wyobrazi, ogromnie się jej boję. Swoją drogą chciałabym zobaczyć burzę na morzu, czy choćby takie wielkie fale, ale mam stracha. – Na wszelki wypadek polecam się w charakterze pielęgniarza – zażartował. Rozstali się dopiero przed lunch'em. Przy swoim stole Ksawery zastał już całe towarzystwo, oprócz doktora, który musiał zająć się jakimś chłopcem i jego zwichniętą nogą. – Jakże pani spędziła ranek? – zwrócił się do pani Znanieckiej z uprzejmą złośliwością. – Dziękuję, bardzo miło i w bardzo inteligentnym towarzystwie – odpowiedziała – bawił mnie pan Flaubert. – Czy też lekarz? – Ksawery zrobił ironiczną minę. – Nie, drogi panie, pisarz z XIX wieku – odcięła się. By zamaskować otrzymany sztych, Ksawery powiedział całkiem dobrodusznie: – O tak, to bardzo dobry autor. Tak... Flaubert... Owszem, czytałem... – Czy jego "Notre Dame de Paris", czy "Lettres de mon moulin" – zapytała niewinnie. Ksawery zaczerwienił się, nie tracąc jednak kontenansu skinął głową: – Zdaje się jedno i drugie. Generał Przybyś podniósł widelec: – Znałem jednego Flobera. Miał trafikę na Grauegasse we Wiedniu. Tęgi taki z baczkami, panie dobrodziejaszku. Jak dziś pamiętam. Ale to chyba nie ten, choć też francuski znał. Zresztą kto go wie, ci, panie dobrodziejaszku, autorzy, to często pod tymi, pod pseudonimami... – Ale skądże! – zmitygowała go małżonka, widząc, że Dokszycki ma rozbawioną minę. – Skądże! Przecież pani hrabina wyraźnie powiedziała, że z dziewiętnastego wieku. W starożytności. Ksawery zwrócił się do pani Znanieckiej: – Czy pani i po lunch'u zamierza poświęcić się lekturze? – Jeszcze nie wiem. Mam do napisania parę listów. – Do męża?... – Czy to pana aż tak interesuje? – zapytała prawie niegrzecznie. – Bardzo – nie dał się zbić z tropu – chcę chociaż ucieszyć się odblaskiem cudzego szczęścia. – Wymagania zbyt rozległe. – Cóż pocznę. Na własne odebrano mi nadzieję. – Widocznie postąpiono słusznie – odpowiedziała zimno. Pomimo to po śniadaniu uparł się, by jej towarzyszyć. W saloniku, gdzie pisano listy, wszystkie stoły były zajęte, w czytelni również. Zresztą zbliżała się pierwsza w podróży atrakcja i warto było pójść na pokład. Okręt zbliżał się do Holtenau, do wschodniej bramy Kanału Kilońskiego. Po obu stronach horyzont zaczął zarysowywać się szarymi liniami, które wkrótce zamieniły się w zielono-żółte brzegi. Morze zwęziło się w niewielką zatokę, skąd wyciągało się długą stukilometrową szyją kanału, by połączyć się w ujściu Elby z wodami Morza Północnego. I Bałtyk tutaj roił się od statków, widocznie oczekujących na swoją kolej wejścia do kanału. "Sarmatia", jako największa, wyminęła inne i stanęła przy śluzie. Z pokładu pasażerowie przez lornetki przyglądali się zakotwiczonym okrętom, brzegom i budynkom Holtenau. Tymczasem dźwigi okrętowe nie próżnowały. Raz po raz pochylając się nad bulwarem mola, unosiły olbrzymie paki i skrzynie, beczki i pudła, by zrobić pół obrotu i zostawić to wszystko w nienasyconym brzuchu "Sarmatii". Okręt prowiantował się świeżymi zapasami. Wykarmienie i napojenie sześciuset pasażerów i stu z górą osób załogi równało się dziennemu zużyciu około czterech tysięcy kilogramów mięsa, ryb, jarzyn, owoców, wina, piwa i najrozmaitszych innych dodatków. Pasażerowie z braku innego zajęcia nawiązywali rozmowy z niemieckimi urzędnikami i żandarmami, przechadzającymi się po idealnie wycienionym kamiennym nadbrzeżu z minami powagi i dostojeństwa. Liczni przekupnie na długich drągach podawali na pokład papierosy, czekolady, pocztówki i inne drobiazgi w małych kapturkowatych torebkach, otrzymując w zamian garście bilonu. Wreszcie śluzę otwarto i wraz z masami bałtyckiej wody "Sarmatia" wpłynęła do kanału. Na prawie osiem godzin wielki okręt został wciśnięty między dwa brzegi, tak bliskie, że zdawało się, dobrym skokiem wprost z pokładu można było bliższego z nich dosięgnąć. Po obu stronach rozciągały się płaskie, lekko sfalowane wzgórzami łąki, a wśród nich tu i ówdzie czerwieniły się zabudowania folwarków. – Gdyby nie ogromne mosty poprzerzucane nad kanałem – mówił Runicki – mogłoby się nam zdawać, że jesteśmy na Pilicy, czy na Bugu. Pani Znaniecka przytaknęła: – Rzeczywiście, już nasz Niemen, a nawet Wisła jest szersza. I krajobrazy tam ładniejsze, góry porosłe lasem, osypiska. Więcej malowniczości, więcej przyrody. Tu jest wszystko już zanadto uporządkowane i wylizane. – Kultura, wysoka kultura – z podziwem powiedział Ksawery. – Nie, proszę pana, tylko cywilizacja. – Mówiłem o kulturze rolnej – zniecierpliwił się tymi ciągłymi poprawkami – zresztą i kultura jest wyższa w Niemczech niż u nas, a zwłaszcza niż tam, na kresach. Im dalej na zachód, tym większa kultura. – Mogę to łatwo osądzić po panu – odpowiedziała dwuznacznie. – Niby dlaczego po mnie? – Przez uprzejmość. – Nie oczekiwałem jej od pani. – Zatem był pan rozsądny w swoich oczekiwaniach. Zacisnął usta i umilkł. Zawsze tak było. Każdy temat kończył się między nimi zgrzytem. Już teraz nie podobała mu się wcale i jeżeli upierał się przy dotrzymywaniu jej towarzystwa, to jedynie dlatego, że irytowała go myśl zostawienia pani Znanieckiej czasu do zastanowienia się nad jego osobą. Co gorsza, mogła jeszcze wykpić go w rozmowie z takim choćby doktorem. Wprost pojąć nie umiał, jak kobieta z takiej sfery może znajdować przyjemność w obcowaniu z ludźmi, istniejącymi właściwie po to, by dbać o zdrowie, interesy, czy wygodę tych, którzy za to płacą. Lekarzy, adwokatów, inżynierów i temu podobnych, uważał w gruncie rzeczy za służbę, oczywiście wyższej rangi od szoferów czy karbowych, ale przecież służbę. Fakt ich wykształcenia nie imponował mu wcale. Przecież nie po co innego się kształcili, jak tylko po to, by dobrze służyć. Do tego musieli nabrać przyzwoitych manier, by nie razić swoim zachowaniem się tych, którzy im płacą. Bynajmniej nie uważał za wskazane podkreślenia wobec nich tej różnicy. W czasach tak demokratycznych i tak tego by nikt należycie nie ocenił. Ale stąd daleko jeszcze było do wdawania się z nimi na równej stopie. Poza ziemiaństwem, oficerami z lepszych pułków, potentatami finansowymi, no, i oczywiście poza przedstawicielami władzy, Runicki nie wyobrażał sobie "swego towarzystwa". Tym bardziej gniewał go Dokszycki, grający od rana do nocy w bridge'a z jakimiś trzema panami, o gminnych nazwiskach, a zwłaszcza wściekły był na Znaniecką za doktora i za tę wyraźną przewagę jej sympatii na tamtą stronę. Przed obiadem już znowu byli pokłóceni i Ksawery milczał uparcie. Jak zwykle w chwilach rozdrażnienia, odżywała w nim pamięć wszystkich przykrości, jakich doznał w życiu. Jednocześnie i przyszłość zaczynała się rysować przed nim najczarniejszymi barwami. Wysokie Progi nie w pierwszym, to w drugim terminie zostaną zlicytowane i przyjdzie pójść do rodziny na łaskawy chleb, albo zdychać z głodu. Wprawdzie mógłby objąć administrację u któregoś z krewnych, ale oni wszyscy nie mają doń zaufania. Natomiast posada rządcy u obcych – to już lepsza kulka w łeb. Ksawery wychylał jeden kieliszek po drugim. Właściwie cała ta podróż jest szaleństwem. Wyszastać resztę pieniędzy i wrócić nie wiadomo po co i nie wiadomo do czego. Jak na złość pani Znaniecka umawiała się głośno z doktorem na wspólne zwiedzanie Londynu. Nawet nie raczyła zwrócić uwagi na to, iż Ksawery po prostu zalewa się koniakiem. Wstał od stołu wściekły i wyszedł na pokład. Po obu stronach cicho przesuwały się zielone brzegi. Tu i ówdzie w mroku połyskiwały ostrzegawcze latarnie. Pod wpływem pochłoniętego alkoholu humor zaczął się poprawiać. Postanowił odszukać Nieczajównę. Musiała jeszcze być na pokładzie. Znalazł ją wkrótce na tyle okrętu przy łodziach ratunkowych. Pod ich osłoną, zakryci od wiatru, siedzieli na ławkach czterej jacyś młodzi mężczyźni, a wśród nich ona. Albo należało zrezygnować, albo przyłączyć się do nich, na co najmniejszej nie miał ochoty, albo zdobyć się na tupet. Wybrał to ostatnie i powiedział w półukłonie: – Nareszcie panią znalazłem. Przypominam, że obiecała mi pani pokazać swoje fotografie. Zatem służę. – Fotografie – odezwał się któryś z panów – a to i my z rozkoszą zobaczymy. Runicki jednak bezceremonialnie wziął Nieczajównę pod rękę i, rzuciwszy przez zęby, panowie wybaczą, skierował się do schodków. Już zeszli na dół, gdy powiedziała zgorszona: – Jak pan mógł tak skłamać! Przecież wcale panu nie obiecywałam! – Nie wiem, jak mogłem, ale musiałem. – Na drugi raz zaprzeczę, będzie pan skompromitowany. – Na pewno – skinął głową. – Na pewno, jeżeli będzie pani wolała towarzystwo tamtych bubków. – Pan musi być zarozumiały. – Nie, ale nie trzeba było okazywać mi, że się pani podobam. Oburzyła się szczerze: – No, wie pan, ja panu okazywałam? To już... to już... – Bezczelność?... – I w ogóle pan wcale mi się nie podoba. Ksawerego ogarnęło rozdrażnienie. – W takim razie przepraszam. Pani pozwoli, że ją odprowadzę z powrotem. – Dziękuję. Nie chcę. – Dlaczego? – Po pierwsze, nic mnie tam nie ciągnie, a po wtóre... po wtóre, pan jest niegrzeczny. Uchwycił jej rękę i pocałował kilka razy. – Proszę wybaczyć. Nawet pani nie przypuszcza, jak bardzo pragnę pani towarzystwa. Myślałem o nim, jak o lekarstwie, jak o ratunku... Powiedział to tak złamanym głosem i z tak smutnym wyrazem twarzy, że się zaniepokoiła. – Czy panu coś się stało?... Może jakaś przykra wiadomość?... – Tak, bardzo przykra – skłamał – otrzymałem depeszę radiową. – Ktoś jest chory?... Czy o interesach!... – Ach – machnął ręką – nie mówmy już o tym. W każdym razie bardzo jestem pani wdzięczny za życzliwość. Już sama obecność pani dodaje mi otuchy. Spojrzała nań jakoś bardzo ciepło, a po chwili powiedziała: – Może rzeczywiście pokazać panu te fotografie?... – Och, bardzo proszę. – Więc pan zaczeka w tym górnym salonie, a ja skoczę do kabiny i przyniosę. – Po co? – zaoponował – tam tyle ludzi. Najlepiej chodźmy do pani. Zawahała się, lecz gdy zaczął nalegać, zgodziła się. Po chwili był już u niej. Ze skromnego neseseru wydobyła duże pudło pełne zdjęć. Niektóre znał już z ilustracji, inne z natury: przedstawiały Nieczajównę w rozmaitych rolach w "Złotej Masce". Siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie. Wypity koniak i bliskość tej młodej apetycznej dziewczyny musiały zrobić swoje. Ostrożnie wziął jej dłoń i zaczął głaskać. Zaśmiała się i cofnęła rękę, pokazując fotografię. Wówczas spróbował ją objąć. – O nie – zaprotestowała spokojnie, ale stanowczo. – Cóż to pani przeszkadza? – udawał zdziwienie. – Nie! Proszę wziąć rękę. Nie zrobiła żadnego gestu, jednak w jej głosie było tyle nakazu, że cofnął się. Wówczas zaśmiała się i powiedziała: – Będę pana bardzo lubiła, jeżeli zostanie pan takim, jakim ja sobie pana wyobrażam. – To znaczy jakim? – Wierzę w pańską intuicję – spojrzała mu serdecznie w oczy. Stanowczo Nieczajówna miała w sobie coś, co go brało. Nie umiał tego określić, ale czuł do niej nie tylko coraz silniejszy pociąg fizyczny, lecz i jakąś dotychczas nie znaną czułość, jaką miewa się czasem do dzieci! A potem inaczej się z nią rozmawiało, inaczej niż z Mirą, inaczej niż z kobietami z jego środowiska, ale także nie tak, jak z aktorkami, których przecież znał sporo. Nie starała się go kokietować, ani mu czymkolwiek imponować. Nie wygłaszała przemądrzałych aforyzmów, ani nie wtrącała cytatów z różnych książek. Przeciwnie. Z największym zainteresowaniem słuchała wszystkiego, co jej mówił. Nieraz przyłapał w jej spojrzeniu wyraz życzliwości, przy tym zaś bynajmniej nie narzucała się. Była prosta, naturalna, wesoła, bez pretensji. A po za tym bardzo ładna, oryginalna i efektowna. Gdyby zbliżył się do niej w owych czasach, gdy miał jeszcze dużo pieniędzy, dałby jej świetną oprawę, suknie, futra, biżuterię. Wtedy byłoby czym pochwalić się przed znajomymi! No, i miałoby się dziewczynę pierwszej klasy. – Teraz cóż?... Kwestia tych paru tygodni i na tym koniec. Na szczęście wystarczy gotówki... Przesiedzieli razem do późna, wyszli już w nocy na pokład, by przyjrzeć się urządzeniom Brunsbuttel, gdzie okręt zatrzymał się na chwilę przed wpłynięciem na Morze Północne. Rozstali się przed kabiną Nieczajówny i Runicki wrócił do siebie. Zasypiając, rozmyślał nad wytworzoną sytuacją, nad wrażeniem, jakie wywoła na okręcie to jego trzymanie się bądź co bądź z aktorką, nad plotkami, które niewątpliwie dotrą do Warszawy i Wysokich Progów. – A niech! – zgrzytnął zębami, przypomniawszy sobie Mirę. Miał wyjątkowo pomyślną okazję do skorzystania z wolności i oczywiście nie wątpił, że skorzysta z niej w całej pełni. Oporność Nieczajówny wynikała przecież nie z jej cnotliwości, która była nie do pomyślenia u aktorki. Ani z obawy plotek na okręcie. Ostatecznie, gdy ktoś jest aktorką, może sobie pozwolić na lekceważenie opinii. Po prostu Nieczajówna nie należy do tych najłatwiejszych i przed zawiązaniem bliższych stosunków chce go trochę lepiej poznać. Bo, że się jej podobał, o tym nie mogło być dwóch zdań. Nazajutrz lał deszcz. Morze Północne było lekko sfałdowane. Bruzdy zielonawo-ołowianej wody biegły na spotkanie okrętu i rozcinały się na jego dziobie, by spłynąć bokami w gęstej, zdawałoby się, tłustej pianie. Fala jednak była zbyt niska, by rozkołysać potężny kadłub "Sarmatii". Pasażerowie z rzadka przemykali pod daszkami, głównie jednak przepełniali salony i bary, gdzie panował teraz prawdziwy tłok. Po wyjściu od fryzjera, gdzie dzięki sutym napiwkom udało mu się wywinąć od czekania w kolejce, Ksawery przede wszystkim upolował stolik z dwoma fotelami na krytym pokładzie i tam kazał stewardowi przynieść coctaile i owoce, potem zaś odszukał Nieczajównę. Właśnie kończyła śniadanie i bardzo szczerze ucieszyła się wiadomością o zarezerwowanym stoliku. Ze swojego miejsca widzieli morze i dość często mijające ich okręty. Rozmawiali już jak dobrzy znajomi. Runicki, który zawsze lubił wyróżniać się pomysłami, chciał kazać, by tutaj podano im lunch, lecz Nieczajówna orzekła, że to nie wypada. – Ludzie pomyślą Bóg wie co! – A cóż nas obchodzi ta hołota – wzruszył ramionami. – Doprawdy, panno Magdaleno, panno Magdusiu, proszę mi pozwolić. Jednak nie dała się przekonać i musieli zjeść lunch w sali przy różnych stołach. Ksawery nagradzał to sobie częstymi spojrzeniami w stronę Nieczajówny, co robił niemal ostentacyjnie na złość pani Znanieckiej, z którą pociął się znowu, właściwie mówiąc niepotrzebnie, bo już go nic nie obchodziła. Rzeczywiście miała brzydkie uszy, wstrętne uszy, no, i te nogi: – piszczele. Wieczorem w dolnej jadalni urządzono kino i górne salony opustoszały. Tylko amatorzy bridge'a nie ruszyli się od swoich stolików. Jednak ich spory, przechodzące od czasu do czasu w głośne sprzeczki, wystarczyły Ksaweremu jako pretekst do propozycji przeniesienia się do kabiny. – Teraz pani musi mnie rewizytować – uparł się i gdy Nieczajówna wahała się, dodał: – Pokażę pani swoje zdjęcia. To ją przekonało. Rzeczywiście miał ze sobą, jak zawsze, całą paczkę fotografii. Pałac w Wysokich Progach, fragmenty parku, wielkie lustrzane schody szeregu stawów, epizody z polowań na bażanty, na lisa, na kuropatwy i kaczki, konie, stajnię wyścigową itp. Panna Magda Nieczajówna w milczeniu słuchała długich wyjaśnień i komentarzy. Wreszcie westchnęła: – Pan musi być bardzo szczęśliwy. Zaśmiał się niewyraźnie, lecz nie zaprzeczył. – Jak ja panu zazdroszczę tego wszystkiego! W tym pałacu jest ładniej niż w Łazienkach... I tylko pomyśleć, że to wszystko własne!... Po kilka razy wracała do poszczególnych zdjęć. Na koniec wybrała jedno: – Niech mi pan to da – powiedziała po prostu. Zdjęcie przedstawiało Ksawerego na karym ogierze na tle wielkiej grabowej alei. Wierzchowiec wspiął się właśnie, a postać jeźdźca lekko przegiętego w siodle wyglądała naprawdę efektownie. Ksawery sam najlepiej lubił to swoje zdjęcie. Uwypuklało jego dzielność, zręczność i pańskość. Rad też był, że ona na tym się poznała. Na przykład Mira chciała tu dopatrzeć się pozy, a inni nie zwracali wcale uwagi... Był tedy więcej niż rad, był trochę wzruszony. – Chce pani to mieć?... Służę. – Dziękuję bardzo. – O nie, to ja dziękuję – pochylił się do niej. Zerwała się z miejsca: – Muszę już iść. Późno. Widocznie obawiała się, że znów zostanie zaatakowana, toteż Runicki wstał z uśmiechem: – Panno Magdaleno, proszę mi wierzyć, że w żadnym razie nie zrobiłbym nic, co by mogło panią do mnie zniechęcić. Przecież chciałbym móc spędzić z panią tak jeszcze niejedną godzinę. Obawiam się tylko, czy pani nie znudziła się?... – O nie – zaprzeczyła poważnie. – Było mi przyjemniej, niż... niż... może trzeba. Dobranoc. – Panno Magdaleno... – pochylił się i pocałował ją w rękę. Stała przez chwilę z dłonią na klamce, wtem zaśmiała się i powiedziała: – A że pan był dziś bardzo grzeczny... należy się panu nagroda. Kończąc, wspięła się na palce i musnęła wargami jego policzek. Nim zdążył zorientować się, już jej nie było. Dotyk jej warg był przelotny, ledwie odczuwalny. Nie dał jednak Ksaweremu zasnąć niemal do świtu. Przewracał się z boku na bok, klnąc siebie za nieśmiałość i śmieszny brak wyrobienia. Przecież należało zatrzymać ją, albo w każdym razie pod byle pozorem pójść do jej kabiny. Tak cackając się narazi się tylko na drwiny. Wstał, zdjął z włosów siatkę, wytarł twarz i ręce kolońską wodą i wyjrzał na korytarz, zawrócił jednak, wypił szklaneczkę czerwonego wina i, narzuciwszy futro na pidżamę, wyszedł na pokład. Wśród czarnej nocy daleki, jakiś niezmiernie daleki horyzont połyskiwał dwoma punkcikami światła: Anglia. Nagle w odległości jakiegoś kilometra zjawiło się inne światełko, z okrętu wytrysnął słup jasności i reflektor oświetlił spienione fale, a wśród nich niewielką łódź motorową. Maszyny "Sarmatii" zwolniły i po chwili spuszczono sznurową drabinę, po której wdrapał się na pokład jakiś niski, krępy człowiek. To wezwany radiotelegraficznie pilot portu londyńskiego przybył, by wprowadzić okręt w gardło Tamizy. Po kilkugodzinnym zaledwie śnie obudził Runickiego dziwny spokój. Okręt stał na kotwicy i jedno spojrzenie przez okno wystarczyło, by zerwać się z łóżka: Londyn. Wkrótce na całym okręcie zaczął się gorączkowy ruch. Większość pasażerów miała wziąć udział w opłaconym już w cenie biletu zwiedzaniu miasta autokarami. Runicki spieszył, by jeszcze raz spróbować odciągnąć od tego Nieczajównę. Ułożył już sobie plan: przede wszystkim wynajmą taksówkę i pojadą do hotelu. Nie ma sensu co wieczór wracać na pokład dla zaoszczędzenia kilkuset złotych za hotel. Uczywiście myślał tylko o "Savoyu". Niestety zbyt długo musiał czekać na kąpiel i gdy z neseserem w ręku wybiegł na pokład, zobaczył ruszające już z bulwaru wielkie zielone autobusy pełne po brzegi. Poszukiwania Nieczajówny spełzły na niczym. Okazało się, że już odjechała. Zły na siebie i na nią, nie zaniechał jednak swoich zamiarów. Po zejściu na brzeg z trudem odszukał postój taksówek. Miał przy tym prawdziwą satysfakcję: doktor Pasznicki i pani Znaniecka na próżno usiłowali mieszaniną francuskiego i niemieckiego wytłumaczyć szoferowi o co im chodzi. Runicki doskonale władał angielskim i znalazł wdzięczne pole do popisu, a raczej do nonszalanckiej usługi. Od Greenwich Pier do centrum City, gdzie stał "Savoy", miał czas rozczarować się Londynem... Prawie godzinna jazda wąskimi ulicami wśród bliźniaczo do siebie podobnych domków wystarczyła, by przekonać się o brzydocie tego miasta. Z rzadka tylko i to w niektórych dzielnicach wznosiły się gmachy większe, zapewne publiczne, oraz cztero– czy pięciopiętrowe kamienice, pokryte szyldami biur i przedsiębiorstw. Natomiast hotel olśniewał wspaniałością urządzeń. Po rozlokowaniu się i po wizycie u fryzjera, wyszedł na miasto. Ksawery nie miał żyłki do zwiedzania. Nudziły go muzea i galerie obrazów, zabytki i pamiątki historyczne. Toteż plonem całodziennej włóczęgi po Londynie było tylko obejrzenie z zewnątrz pałaców Buckinghamskiego i St. James'kiego, spacer po Hyde Parku i pobieżne zaznajomienie się z lokalami gastronomicznymi. Wieczorem był w kinie i w teatrze rewiowym i wrócił do hotelu w przeświadczeniu, że nie ma nic nudniejszego, niż łażenie po mieście, gdzie nikogo nie zna, a w dodatku łażenie samotne. Dlatego też bardzo wczesnym rankiem wstał i limuzyną hotelową pojechał do portu. Chciał koniecznie złapać Nieczajównę przed wyjazdem autokarów. A poza tym zależało mu na pokazaniu się współpasażerom "Sarmatii" w luksusowej prywatnej maszynie. Wprawdzie cennik hotelowy jeżył się od słonych pozycji, ale "wykazanie klasy" było największą przyjemnością, wartą funtów. Nieczajówna ucieszyła się, gdy zapukał do jej kabiny i bez dłuższych ceregieli zgodziła się zrezygnować z ogólnej wycieczki. Zresztą wczoraj zwiedziła już wszystko ważniejsze. Po drodze opowiedziała mu wiele, a usłyszawszy, że on przez ten czas nic nie zobaczył, orzekła, że muszą to zwiedzić. – Jak panu nie wstyd! To lenistwo! – strofowała go. Posługując się baedeckerem i planem Londynu, a także wczorajszymi kursami wycieczki spędzili cały dzień na zwiedzaniu. Byli w katedrze Westminsterskiej, u św. Pawła, w Muzeum Brytyjskim, w Parlamencie i w Tower. – Ależ z pani genialny guide! – entuzjazmował się raz po raz. I rzeczywiście; w towarzystwie tej czarującej dziewczyny, wśród żartów i uśmiechów, czas mijał zupełnie inaczej. Najpierw trochę szokowała Runickiego swoboda, głośny śmiech i głośne mówienie towarzyszki. – Oglądają się na nas ludzie – próbował ją stuszować – ci Anglicy wezmą nas za dzikusów. – Więc i świetnie! – śmiała się. – Nie rozumieją naszego języka, nie przyzwyczajeni są do takiej wesołości. Ale to chyba najrozkoszniejsze, taka zupełna swoboda. Można przecież pozwolić sobie na nią tylko w obcym mieście, gdzie nas nikt nie zna i nigdy nie pozna. Zresztą, niech pan spojrzy, czy oni tak bardzo gorszą się nami?... Co?... Ksawery musiał bezstronnie przyznać, że oglądający się przechodnie, zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety, patrzą na nich z nieukrywaną sympatią i zadowoleniem. – Biedacy! – zaśmiewała się Nieczajówna. – Oni też rozbrykaliby się, gdyby tylko mogli. Jak im oczy się śmieją! Ku wielkiemu żalowi Ksawerego musieli zrezygnować z obiadu w Savoyu: panna Nieczajówna nie chciała słyszeć o powrocie na okręt w celu nałożenia wieczorowej sukni, a wejście do restauracji hotelowej po siódmej nie w wieczorowym stroju było niemożliwe. Toteż wstąpili do jednego z tysiąca lokali Lyons, a potem poszli do kina. Było już po północy, gdy odwiózł ją na "Sarmatię". Nazajutrz również cały dzień spędzili razem, z tą tylko różnicą, że łazili po sklepach. Ksawery kupił moc ładnych drobiazgów dla siebie. Błagał Magdalenę, by również zechciała przyjąć od niego cokolwiek, lecz ta była nieprzejednana. Za to zrobiła mu inną przyjemność, zabrała ze sobą wieczorową suknię i przebrała się do obiadu w jego apartamencie. Suknia miała rozcięte plecy i odsłaniała ramiona, a Ksawery podczas całego obiadu przyglądał się towarzyszce z zachwytem. Miał i sprawdzian jej urody: wszyscy na sali, nie wyłączając pań, spoglądali na nią z wybitnym zainteresowaniem. Przekonał się też, że gdy trzeba, może zachować się niczym wielka dama. O jedenastej wrócili na okręt, wrócili prawie w ostatniej chwili, gdy już podnoszono kotwicę. Mały, płaski, jak kalosz, holownik naprężył linę i "Sarmatia" ruszyła z miejsca, spiesząc, by zdążyć minąć ujście Tamizy i wejść na morze przed końcem przypływu. Magdalena stojąc na dziobie obok Runickiego, powiedziała w zamyśleniu: – Z pana byłby wcale niezły chłopiec, gdyby pana trochę kochać i bardzo bić. – Niech mnie pani choć trochę pokocha – szepnął cicho, gdyż obok było pełno ludzi. – Po co to panu? – spojrzała mu w oczy prawie z gniewem i rzuciwszy – dobranoc! – bez podania ręki odwróciła się i poszła do kabiny. Ksawery, siedząc samotnie w barze, długo rozmyślał nad tymi dziwnymi słowami Nieczajówny. Jedno zdawało się nie ulegać wątpliwości: żywiła dlań na pewno więcej niż zwykłą sympatię. – Byłbym ostatnim idiotą – doszedł wreszcie do konkluzji – gdybym z tego nie skorzystał. Wstał, uregulował rachunek, przechodząc przez hall upewnił się, że barometr nie spada, opustoszałymi korytarzami dotarł przed drzwi, oznaczone numerem szóstym. Wewnątrz było ciemno. Wystarczyło zapukać lub wejść po prostu bez pukania, a reszta ułoży się sama. Nie trzeba być dziecinnym. Nieśmiałość dobra jest dla dzieci... Ostrożnym ruchem przekręcił gałkę klamki: drzwi były zamknięte. Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Po co ona zamyka drzwi!... Raptem poczuł, że krew napływa mu do mózgu: a jeżeli ona tam nie jest sama?... W jednej sekundzie przypomniał sobie twarze wszystkich mężczyzn, z którymi widział ją rozmawiającą. Niemal pewny był jednego z nich. Przysiągłby, że czuje go za tymi zamkniętymi drzwiami. Taki barczysty blondyn, podobno słynny narciarz, a poza tym ma być bogaty... Z ust Ksawerego wyrwało się ciche, lecz wściekłe słowo: – Suka! Chciał brutalnie uderzyć pięścią w drzwi, bodaj zrobić skandal, pobudzić wszystkich i skompromitować tę perfidną aktorkę. Jednak pohamował się. Wszedł do swojej kabiny, lecz nie mógł tu wysiedzieć. Wypalił kilka papierosów i postanowił wyjść na pokład. Noc była jasna i księżycowa. Z zachodu wiał ciepły, wiosenny wiatr, przesycony zapachem morza. Runicki ostrożnie, na palcach, zbliżył się do okna kabiny Nieczajówny. Było otwarte. Nagłym ruchem błysnął do środka latarką elektryczną. To jedno mgnienie wystarczyło, by rozwiać wszystkie niepokoje: spała i oczywiście sama. Nawymyślawszy sobie od kretynów i rozglądając się uważnie, czy nikt jego głupiej eskapady nie widział, wrócił do siebie i zasnął. W ten sposób mijały im dni na niekończących się rozmowach, wieczory – na rozstaniach. "Sarmatia" przecinała łagodne, granatowe fale Atlantyku, płynąc wprost na południe. Kategoria:Wysokie Progi